Life Without Derek
by Javagirl1992
Summary: with derek dying will the family bond together or will derek take a drastic turn? casey derek sibling bonding, smerek smarti, edwin derek, and a little dasey
1. Two Months

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters

"Derek, are you ok?" Casey asked him that morning taking notice to the fact he barley touched his food. He looked up. "Yeah of course" Derek muttered. Casey gave him a weird look and continued pouring her cereal. "Casey?" Derek said. _"Yes Derek?" Casey said. _"Im not going to be here much longer" Derek said. "I-"He stuttered."What your moving?" she asked."No" Derek responded. "Then what?" Casey asked. "I'm dying" Derek said.

DUN, DUN, DUN ok short I know but if you really like it I'll keep going please review!!


	2. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or any of its characters

"What?" was all Casey could manage to say? "I- I don't know" Derek said. "It sounded like you said Im dying" Casey said. "No I didn't I was just making conversion" Derek denied. "You try to make conversation and you blurt out im dying? What the heak is that about?" Casey yelled. Derek didn't know what to say so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his head. "Sorry ok?" They sat in silence until Casey broke it. "You are dying aren't you?" she asked. "Yes I am" Derek said. "Of what?" Casey asked. "Some kinda cancer" Derek answered. Silence again. On the verge of crying she asked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Derek looked at her and said. "It's not a subject people like to talk about with out getting emotional" Derek said. "Who would get emotional?" Casey asked thinking he meant her. "You…. Or me, Nora or dad and oh don't go mention death around Edwin he's in denial that I'm even going to die, everyone I talk to about it cries so I don't mention it" Derek explained. Casey turns away and picks something up she is facing back from Derek. "Casey?" he said. No answer. "Casey?" he said again. No answer. "Casey is that Kleenex? Are you getting emotional?" Derek asked. Casey spun around. "No Im not!" she yelled. "Your denial too!" Derek yelled. "No Im not! Im not!" She said bursting into tears. "I've done it again" Derek said leaning back in his chair. "No it's not your fault im an easy crier" Casey said. Derek nodded his head as he moved closer and almost hugged her when the phone rang. _Damn_ Derek thought getting up. It was Kendra he took it upstairs.

As Casey thought. _He was about to hug me! Hug me! Stupid Kendra! Stupid phone! Stupid! Stupid! Stu- _"Casey?" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled looking up to see Lizzie's face.   
"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked. Casey burst into tears again. "Derek….. he's….." Casey tried to say. "He's what?" Lizzie asked. "DYING!" Casey yelled and started the floods again. Lizzie looked at Casey. "But he called me Super Lizzie! He helped me with hockey he's my big brother!" Lizzie screamed flopping beside. "Worst of all neither George or mom told us" Casey said. Lizzie looked at her big sister. "That means there in denial too" she said. They sisters looked at each other both knowing the truth and there was only one more person to tell the one that might take it harder than Casey someone who loves Derek ever so much, Marti Venturi.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters.

"Yeah tonight now problem" Derek said. He was in his room talking to Kendra. "Yeah don't worry I have the stuff see you there" He hanged up and put stuff in his backpack just as Marti walked in. Derek sighed. _Good thing she didn't come in a second early_ he thought. "Hey why you wearing my shirt and my stuff?" Derek asked. Marti smiled. "I want to be just like you Smerek!" She answered. Derek managed a smile. _If you only knew.._ "Um Smarti come here" Derek called. She came over and sat on his bed. "There is something I should tell you but-" He was interrupted by the phone. "DEREK" Edwin yelled. Derek went to open the door but Edwin already opened it. "Kendra" he said quieter. "Thanks" Derek said taking the phone downstairs.

Casey and Lizzie were still on the couch and Derek was in his chair. "You want to watch hockey?" Casey asked. On the phone he shook his head. "What do you mean there after you?" Derek whispered. "Wrestling?" Lizzie asked. Once again Derek shook his head. "Well they better not come after me I only helped you" Derek said. Casey and Lizzie looked with confused looks at Derek. He smiled it off. "Um Kendra lets meet at Tim's instead" Derek said quickly. Casey and Lizzie looked at each other. "he's hiding something" Lizzie whispered. "And I know what" Edwin said.

Derek quickly finished his dinner and was asked to be excused. "Where you going so fast?" Edwin asked suspiciously. "To Tim Horton's I'm meeting Kendra there" Derek told him. Edwin raised a eyebrow. "Is that all?" Edwin questioned. "Yes now what's with all the questions Sherlock?" Derek asked freaked. "No reason" Edwin insisted. "Unless your hiding something" He added. Derek laughed nervously and ran upstairs. He grabbed his backpack when something fell out of his pocket unnoticed by him noticeable to Marti.

Good? Bad? Please review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm alive and ready to update this story

When they got to Tim Hortons, Derek sat with Kendra for a few moments before laying out his plan. "I'm going to make a list of things to do before I die" Derek explained. Kendra gave him a strange look and Derek continued. "You know like in that movie we watched together a long time ago the guy who is dying of cancer like my self and he made a list of things that he wanted to do before he died" Derek futhur explained. Kendra gave him a symethitic glance and then Derek grinned. "Don't worry making out with you is one of the first things on my list" Derek said. Grinning he placed his lips on hers as they started to make out but got interupted by the manager. "Damn get a room stupid teenagers" The manager yelled at them forcing them to leave. Outside Derek went into his pocket looking for something. "So what's on this list?" Kendra asked. Derek looked up. "Well it was just an idea floating about I haven't really started yet" Derek admitted sheepishly. Kendra laughed playing with Derek's hair. "Well you better think of it soon two months come and go like that" Kendra reminded him. Derek tried his best to smile."Thanks" He muttered. Seeing he was struggling to look for something she questioned. "What are you looking for?" "My smoke it was right in my pocket, oh man" Derek said relising where it might be. "Gotta get home" Derek said.

When Derek came home he knew he was in trouble. And as if on cue as soon as he entered home it followed by a loud "DEREK" by his father. Derek sighed not looking at his father or the joint in his hand. "Do I want to know you have this and why your little sister had it?" Geroge asked. Derek looked shocked. "Marti had it?" Derek questioned. Geroge shook his head upset and ashamed. "Why did you have it in the first place?" He asked again. Derek thought about it at first if he lied it would only make things worse so he decided to to tell the truth. "I have been smoking it latley not all the time just sometimes when I get real stressed" Derek admitted. Geroge shook his head again crushing it in his hand not sure what to say or do he just walked away. "I knew you were hiding something" Edwin yelled at him. Coming out of nowhere. Derek looked at Edwin who hurt showed in his eyes. "I looked up to you and you let me down" Edwin told him. "Yeah me too" Marti said. Derek sighed looking at his two heartbroken siblings who took off. _First thing I'm going to do is make it up to them _Derek thought.

A/N Good? Bad? Please review :)


	5. Supermodel Hotline

A/N: Hello everyone! For everyone who reviewed thank-you and for S Girl I got your hint lol thanks

Derek knew he should deal with his family but first he had to deal with something else. Something that had been bothering him for awhile. He picked up the phone in hesitation dialed the number heard a hello then hanged up the phone. Casey walked in to his room seeing his tence state was about to leave but he stopped her. "Casey is dating a girl because she's hot a good reason to date her?" Derek asked. Casey looked gave Derek a strange look. "Are you coming to me for dating advice?" Casey asked. Derek nodded his head uncomfortablly. Casey sat on his bed. "Your thinking about Kendra right?" Casey questioned. Another nod. "Well she's a great person and really likes you and if you break up with her again" Casey explained to a bored Derek. "Yeah well thanks for time" Derek said. Trying to make it sincere as he kicked her out of his room. Sighing he picked up the phone again dialed the number heard a hello and hanged up. "Derek I'm waiting for a inportant call" Geroge said entering his room. "Dad is it wrong to date a girl because she's hot?" Derek asked. Another werid look then a reply. "Why do you think I dated your mother for personallity?" Geroge replied. Derek looked a little shocked then smiled. "Thanks dad" Derek told him. The phone rang Derek immeditly picked it up. "Hello? Kendra oh sorry Marti was playing with the phone again, so you want to meet up later great see ya" Derek hanged up the phone and smiled to himself reaciving strange looks from his father getting up and whisling a off beat tone he patted his dad on the shoulder. "Thanks dad" Derek reapted as he left leaving Geroge in slience.

That night Derek met up with Kendra at a local coffee shop near Derek's house. The ordered their drinks and drank in slience until Derek spoke up. "Kendra you know I really like you right?" Derek started off. Kendra gave a worried look. "Your going to tell me more bad news arn't you?" Kendra asked worry in her tone. Derek didn't anwser but gave a strange look she placed her hand on his and smiled softly. "I know I can tell just tell me what's wrong?" Kendra asked. "Promise not to freak?" Derek asked. Kendra nodded. "I'm breaking up wtih you" Derek told her. Kendra face dropped. "Again?" She said. Derek nodded. "Derek!" Kendra whined as Derek shrugged. Upset she left and Derek felt bad for almost a second. Picking up his cellphone he dialed a number. "Supermodel Hotline?"

"Derek has a new girlfriend" Lizzie infromed Edwin the next day. "No way I won't belive it until I see it" Edwin told her. As Derek walked in the house with his new supermodel girlfriend and Edwin's heart skipped a beat and eyes winded. "Where can I find myself a girl like that?" Edwin asked. Derek laughed at his younger brother. "Supermodel Hotline" Derek whispered. Edwin was about to grab the phone but was stopped by his father. "Derek I don't think we met your new aquaintance" Geroge said. The family gathered to stare at Derek and his new girl. "Maxine Debutant" Maxine anwsered for Derek offering a hand. Geroge shook it and was surprised by her strengh she smiled. "I'm Edwin" Edwin pirked up. Maxine smiled at Edwin and shook his hand. "I'm never washing this hand again" Edwin said. Maxine laughed. "Your so cute" She said. Which made Edwin melt even more. "Who you leaving her to?" Edwin whispered to Derek. "Anyone but you" Derek replied. "Oh come on Derek please?" Edwin pleaded after Derek as he was going upstairs. Derek turned looked like he was thinking. "No" Derek told him. Edwin whined as Lizzie patted his shoulder. "Don't worry you will find the right girl someday" Lizzie conferted him. "Yeah but she will never look that good" Ediwn replied chasing after his brother.

A/N: Chapter up! Thank-you my reviewers and Yahoo anwsers !Pancakes! for this idea :) Remember Read and Review and have a nice week


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank-you all reviewers of this story :)

After a long day of trying to keep Edwin away from Maxine Derek decided to treat her to a night out on him. Derek and Maxine sneeked out quietly out of the house if anyone found there were going out together at late hours he would never hear the end of it. "Derek just because your dying doesn't mean you can get your own way" His father told him perviously that day Derek had ignored him which was proven now. Derek opened the car door and got in as Maxine got into the other side. The two sat in the car without moving for a second before Derek took a deep breath and started the car. The last time he snuck out of the house, Derek rememebered. Was with Casey trying to get to "The party of the year" Derek laughed then remembering what happened to the car then. _It could never happen again. _Derek thought. _Not in a million years. _Derek started to drive.

"Hope you like pizza its the only thing I can offord since I quit my job today" Derek told Maxine.

Who returned his comment with a playful glare. "Derek! Does your parents know?" Maxine asked.

Derek smiled. "What kind of person do you think I am crazy? Derek asked.

They both laughed as Derek pulled up to a pizza place called "The Big Cheese" Derek pulled into the drive thru and waited patenitly.

"Welcome The Big Cheese may I help you?" The operated voice asked.

Derek ordered his favorite pizza and turned to Maxine. "And you would like?" Derek asked.

"Same" Maxine replied.

Derek gave her a surprised look then smiled. "A girl after my own heart" Derek said as he gave the order. The operater thanked them and ordered them to drive up. Derek obeyed and relaxed yawning and placing his arm around her. Maxine smiled.

"How did that get there?" Maxine asked.

Derek gave a innocent smile as there pizza was delivered Derek thanked the person and drove away. Maxine opened the pizza box and started eating as Derek contiuned to drive. By look in Derek's eye Maxine knew there was no way there were going home just yet. Just as she thought Derek pulled into the driveway of Tim Hortons and parked the car. Derek opened the second box and started munching out occsionally looking up at Maxine who did the same. Derek couldn't belive for a second how much him and Maxine had in common with him. Here was Maxine Debutant a hot supermodel pigging out on pizza like just another girl. Derek respected that. _She's hot, She's loves food and-_

"Do you like video games?" Derek asked as a piece of cheese fell out of his mouth.

Maxine laughed. "When your the only girl of three brothers you learn to like it" Maxine replied.

"Challenge you to prove it" Derek challenged.

"Not afraid to lose to a supermodel?" Maxine asked.

Derek smirked. "Dream on Derek Venturi never loses" Derek replied.

The two shook on it and Derek drove home he smiled as the car didn't get hit once just as he perdicted he would return to home and no one would know the diffreance. And when he got home he would sneek up to bed get a few hours sleep then go to school in the morning. Everything was going as planned until he pulled the car to its usual spot only to bump into the garbage can. Derek stopped the car got out and looked at the damage and started to pound his head onto the window as Maxine looked at him as if he were crazy.

A/N: Chapter Six is up for everyone's reading delight read and review :)


	7. Derek's Epiphany

A/N: Thank-you for the reviews :)

Derek hated hospitals almost as much as he hated the silent treatment his father was giving him. Not being home when without leaving a note and taking the car and the supermodel all while dying of cancer raises suspicion amongst parents go figure. Derek looked out the window for the tenth time since his father decided to take him to the hospital to show him other dying patients who wouldn't do as well as him. Derek sighed and looked at his dad the stubborn one Nora was willing to talk to him but George insisted on the silent treatment so that was what was going to happen. They pulled up to the hospital and got out without a word George led Derek to where the cancer patients were. Derek looked and was shocked to what he saw. There was people some around his age some older in a lot of pain some looked weak and could barley move Derek had to look away and George put his hand on his son.

"Dad I never knew..." Derek tried to say.

"Despite what you might think life is not one big chance to goof off you might be dying but there is no excuse for your behaviour there are people who aren't thinking about how many pizzas they can eat with a super model there thinking seriously about there last moments with family and friends you need to start acting mature about this" George lectured.

"Ow" Derek said holding his head. "I think I just learned a lesson"

George smiled. "Good and that lesson would be?" He asked.

"I need spend more time with my family! Who's going to teach Edwin to take over being the oldest Venturi? Or to explain to Marti about heaven even though I'm dead I'm in a better place she still hasn't forgiven me yet, and what about mom did you even tell her I'm dying?" Derek replied.

"Not yet" George admitted sheepishly.

Derek folded his arms. "How irresponsible of you" Derek said.

"Look who had an epiphany" George told him.

"A pipha whata?" Derek asked confused.

"Epiphany a sudden realisation of truth you know what you have doing is wrong and now you want to make up for it" George explained.

"I think you need the doctor dad you're starting to sound like Casey" Derek teased.

"Derek" George said.

Derek smiled then shrugged as George shook his head you_ can teach him a lesson but he will always be Derek. _George considered.

"Dad do I get to keep Maxine? I mean she's the only girl I can relate to on more than one level"

_Same old Derek _

"I'm becoming a family man a new Derek be as nice as I was when I dated Sally" Derek promised. "Tomorrow" He added with a grin.

"Of course because you have a busy day ahead of you" George told him now his time to grin.

George smiled pointing towards a room in the hospital and Derek looked at his dad like he was joking. Derek laughed nervously insisting he wasn't serious George led Derek towards the room and with a great smile before pushing him into the room with the creepy doctor he said.

"Take it as a punishment for crashing the car... again"

A/N: Another chapter up thank-you for reading :)


End file.
